Trapped by a thing called fate
by Dragon Escarlata
Summary: Levi no cree en las almas gemelas hasta que su marca de vinculación aparece y lo lleva a sospechar que su alma gemela es el ardiente chico que baila en un pub, con el que ha estado obsesionado desde hace algún tiempo. Y Eren... bueno, él sólo quiere terminar de escribir el libro que lleva meses tratando de acabar./Eren x Levi/ Almas gemelas!Universo alterno/


**Atrapado en una cosa llamada destino**

 **Disclaimer:**

Todos los personajes que se mencionan/mencionaron en esta lectura, pertenecen a Hajime Isayama, creador del manga "Shingeki No Kyojin 進撃の巨人".

 **Pareja:** Eren Jaeger/ Levi Ackerman.

 _ **Soulmates!A.U**_

 _La imagen de la portada pertenece al bello arte de_ _ **lolakasa,**_ _todos los créditos a ella por su bello trabajo._

* * *

 _ **Una carta de cariño dirigida para:**_

¡ **Claudia** , _mimor!, sé que tu cumpleaños fue en octubre y que como siempre, llego tarde, pero sabes que al final siempre llego. Escribí esto especialmente para ti, deseando desde lo profundo de mi podrido corazón que pueda gustarte, así que nada, ¡feliz cumpleaños! (terriblemente atrasado), espero que sigas cumpliendo muchísimos años más y que desde luego, podamos seguir hablando y siendo amigas por un buen rato más. Y antes de que comience a ponerme cursi y agobiarte, le corto jajaj_.?￢ﾜﾨ

 _P.d: Por favor, agrega a la lista que te sigo debiendo ese one shot Thorki, ciertamente, no lo he olvidado._

Sincelery yours, Lou. ?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"¿Qué es un alma gemela? Es un... bueno, es como un mejor amigo pero más. Es la otra persona en el mundo que te conoce mejor que nadie. Es alguien que te hace mejor persona... en realidad, no te hace mejor persona. Lo haces tú mismo. Porque te inspira. Un alma gemela es alguien que puede cargar contigo por siempre. Es la única persona que te conoce y te acepta, cree en ti antes que nadie más lo haga, o cuando nadie lo hace. Y no importa qué pase, tú siempre vas a amarla. Nada puede cambiar eso."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **B**_ _ajo las luces de la cocina todavía pareces dinamita y quiero terminar sobre ti. No necesitamos un lugar a donde ir, sólo prende la radio, sabes lo que quiero hacer. Podemos bailar a esto, no se necesita mucho para hacerme empezar. Podemos bailar a esto, empuja mi cuerpo, sabes que ya hemos visto todas las fiestas..._

La aguda voz del cantante entraba a través de sus oídos, ya demasiado atrofiados por el alto volumen de sus noches de fiesta que parecían ser interminables, claro que tenía un sentido afilado de la responsabilidad y no lo llevaba más lejos que dejar este tipo de libertinaje sólo para los fines de semana. A veces, si el sábado no había sido especialmente duro con él, también se animaba a ir a divertirse los domingos por la noche, aunque eso significara amanecer el lunes siguiente con resaca y sin haber dormido nada.

La contagiosa música lo hacía tamborilear las puntas de los dedos sobre su mesa de vidrio, esto era lo más lejos que llegaría, porque definitivamente no se estaba levantando a bailar como Hanji, o Erwin. Él simplemente observaba, tomaba y fumaba mientras dejaba que la música entrara muy dentro de su cabeza y acallara a su amargado interno que aún se negaba a este tipo de diversión. Pensaba que la voz del joven era hermosa, encajaba bien con la música de fondo y como si no fuera suficiente, estaba la voz grave de su compañera quien lograba hacer una total armonía en la canción pegajosa.

Miró con aburridos ojos a todas las parejas bailando en la pista, pensaba que quizá, si tuviera al compañero adecuado, no le importaría pararse a bailar, o simplemente hacer lo que decía la canción, quedarse en casa, prender la radio e improvisar con su compañero. Sólo que claro, había un problema, él no creía en la pareja perfecta, en el amor real y por supuesto, tampoco se tragaba del todo esa porquería de las almas gemelas. Creía firmemente que sólo era un truco social que les hacía pensar a las personas que había alguien allá afuera que los complementara, como si estuvieran incompletos.

Miró a una de las parejas en la pista de baile, ambos compartían la marca en sus muñecas que los unía para toda la maldita vida y a pesar de eso, lucían felices y nada amargados por el hecho de que estaban atados para siempre. Las marcas podían variar, desde símbolos incompletos que sólo tenía sentido cuando lo unías con el de tu destinado, cosas más sencillas como un nombre o, en casos especiales y muy raros, una frase entera que podía abarcar todo un antebrazo, pero que también podía aparecer en las piernas o espalda y que definía a tu alma gemela.

Las marcas eran algo intimo, las personas que aún no hallaban a su destinado, ocultaban su marca porque era algo que nadie más necesitaba saber. Y realmente, tampoco se necesitaba mostrarla, porque cuando conocías al fin a tu destinado, podías sentirlo, la felicidad, la seguridad y el tirón en tu corazón que ansiaba fusionarse con el de tu compañero, entonces, cuando al fin lograbas encontrar a tu otra mitad, ambos tenían que pasar treinta días juntos para conocerse y afianzar el vínculo.

Las marcas aparecían entre los doce años y los veinticinco, ese era el tope al que podía llegar una persona para poder tener su alma, si se rebasaba ese tiempo limite y la marca nunca apareció, bien podría ser que tu alma aún no haya nacido, incluso simplemente haber muerto antes de que la pudieras conocer, ciertamente, deprimente. Claro que también estaba esta otra posibilidad de que la marca no apareciera porque no se tenía un alma en realidad.

Levi Ackerman estaba a nada de cumplir los veinticinco años y su marca jamás se había presentado, aunque él quisiera evitarlo, era angustiante y terminaba por ocasionar dolores físicos horribles, esos eran los síntomas de no tener a tu alma gemela o de ser rechazado por ella. Quizá por eso no creía en esas tonterías, resentido con su alma gemela por no aparecer y condenarlo a este terrible tormento de dolores y miradas de lastima de la gente cercana a él, pero negándose a admitir que esa la razón por la que repudiaba los vínculos de las almas gemelas. Incluso Hanji y Erwin habían obtenido la suya, volviéndolos compañeros de alma reticentes que aún buscaban la respuesta lógica en la ciencia a este vínculo, que a pesar de ser compañeros, estaban empeñados en hallar la manera de anular los vínculos y dejar que la gente escogiera a su pareja por libre voluntad.

 _Probablemente, sólo le estoy dando demasiadas vueltas a esto,_ pensó, negando con la cabeza y sintiéndose repentinamente irritado, él sólo se involucraba con personas a las que nunca les había aparecido su marca, pero nunca duraba demasiado, porque no tener un alma que te complementara era peor que estar ante la angustiosa espera de ella. Había personas que morían cuando pasaban los veinticinco años y su marca, ni su alma se presentaba, había otras que tomaban supresores y toda clase de pastillas anti depresivas y calmantes para el dolor, alargando un poco más su horrible sufrimiento.

 _Lo mejor sería buscar un compañero para pasar la noche,_ volvió a pensar para desalojar esos pensamientos sobre las almas que nunca encontraban a la suya. Su mirada en búsqueda de alguien que también estuviera solo, lo suficientemente guapo e interesante, _sí, un compañero para follar, sí, eso es lo que necesito_. Sin embargo, dejó eso en segundo plano, primero cumpliera el cometido principal por el que había venido aquí en primer lugar y por el que venía todos los fines de semana sin falta. Después se preocuparía por buscar a alguien que cumpliera con sus altos estándares.

El bar en el que se encontraba ahora, tenía el nombre de Oh, my!, y era muy famoso por los espectáculos de baile que daban cuando daban las doce de la noche, ese debía ser el motivo por el que los boletos para entrar se agotaban y demasiada gente llegaba antes de esa hora para no perderse del show. Claro, popular al menos entre las mujeres y los gays, porque sólo había bailarines hombres, ninguna chica en ninguno de los espectáculos y Levi dudaba que algún hombre heterosexual estuviera cómodo aquí . Porque sólo habían hombres en ajustados trajes temáticos, o de colores metálicos, o con demasiados brillos por todos lados. Algunos hombres en pequeños calzoncillos de colores llamativos y vibrantes, todos los bailarines ocultos en el anonimato detrás de un antifaz diferente para cada show, o para cada bailarín.

Hanji había insistido demasiado en que viniera y bueno, cuando Levi vio todo el ambiente del lugar, a todos esos hombres bailando en la oscuridad y siendo sólo iluminados por las luces neón de colores, entendió por qué Hanji lo había traído aquí. Pero lo de menos eran los bailarines en calzoncillos ajustados, no, la razón persistente por la que Levi venía cada fin de semana aquí sin falta, era por el show final y la atracción que volvía locas a todas las señoritas y los hombres presentes también, incluyéndolo.

Y hablando de eso...

La dueña del pub, se paró en medio de la tarima, con su cabello rojo cual fuego y los ojos verdes, pero aún así, manteniéndose en el anonimato con su antifaz que combinaba con su ajustado vestido rosa chillón. Todas las parejas tomaron asiento en sus respectivas mesas y Levi notó como cada vez había más gente, porque sabía lo que venía a continuación. La dueña dijo con aquella voz tan aniñada pero enérgica, que el show de baile comenzaría en breve.

Y ciertamente, no faltó nada para que la gente estallara en aplausos y vítores, y pronto la música se escuchó aún más fuerte que de costumbre, todo se volvió negro y al siguiente instante, las luces de neón iluminaron a los bailarines que seguían una rutina de baile y se movían en perfecta sintonía. Para ser justos, todos los shows eran muy bueno y mantenían al público animado para el acto final. Levi los miró todos, tratando de disfrutar y no sentirse demasiado impaciente para ver al único hombre que realmente le había quitado el aliento en todos estos años.

Así que cuando los primeros shows terminaron y todo el pub se oscureció, Levi sabía que era porque ya venía el show principal. Por el que la mayoría de gente gastaba su dinero para ver, porque realmente valía la pena en lo absoluto. Entonces, en medio del suspenso y la oscuridad, la voz de la dueña se hizo escuchar con más euforia que nunca, diciendo:

—Damas y caballeros, ahora, el evento principal— Hubo una pausa dramática.— Por favor, ¡un aplauso para nuestro acto principal: _Dragonfly_ y sus bailarines!

Entonces, todo el escenario se iluminó en luces de neón rojas y eso, allí estaba Dragonfly, la motivación de Levi para seguir viniendo con regularidad. Moviéndose entre los bailarines con seguridad y pasos firmes, esta vez habían unos pantalones negros de vestir ajustados a sus caderas y piernas, dejando poco a la imaginación. Los zapatos elegantes brillaban contra las luces que ahora cambiaban, turnándose por el rojo, azul y verde neón. También estaba esta camisa blanca sin mangas ajustada a su torso y encima, una saco negro de tela que caía hasta la mitad de los sus muslos, demasiado grande para él, porque las mangas terminaban resbalando de sus hombros casi de forma sugerente. Luego su antifaz con diamantina negra y con plumas blancas sobresaliendo del antifaz por el borde superior derecho.

Y ese maldito piercing plateado en la esquina de su labio inferior, dándole ese toque más sexy a la misteriosa figura de Dragonfly, quien sabía bien como moverse al ritmo de la música y lo hacía parecer tan natural, como si él y la música fueran uno solo. Sus estrechas caderas moviéndose de forma tan _deliciosa_ ante los ojos de Levi, deseando poder tocar. Con el tiempo, Levi había sugerido a sus amigos que se sentaran en una mesa cercana al escenario para poder ver mejor los shows, aunque claro, todo había sido una excusa para ver los hermosos ojos dorados que resplandecían detrás del antifaz y como el cabello corto se balanceaba conforme los movimientos que hacía el chico y la forma en que se desprendían de él pequeñas gotas de sudor.

Y Levi suspiraba, no sólo deseando tocar, sino también fantaseando que todo ese show era privado, donde ambos estaban solos y sólo Levi podía disfrutarlo. Deseando que Dragonfly fuera su alma gemela, de esa forma, podría llevarlo a casa, entonces Levi prendería la radio y lo vería volverse dinamita bajo las luces de la cocina de su departamento. Bueno, no costaba mucho soñar. Levi sabía que en cuanto las luces neón se apagaran, la música cesara y volvieran a encender las luces azules del pub, todo volvería a la normalidad. No habría Dragonfly y el encanto se habría ido con él, entonces Levi tendría que esperar otro día más para poder verlo de nuevo.

Después de eso, cinco días enteros antes de volver al mundo de Dragonfly, con sus luces de colores en neón y sus malditas caderas moviéndose tan malditamente bien. La burbuja de que podía llevarlo a casa consigo, también se rompía y sólo quedaba esto, un Levi Ackerman sexualmente frustrado, que además de todo, odiaba a las almas gemelas y sus vínculos ridículos.

* * *

Se despertó con los débiles rayos del sol, entrando por un ventanal bastante conocido para él, también estaba este irritante sonido de las teclas de una computadora siendo golpeadas con rapidez. Luego el aroma familiar en la almohada sobre la que se apoyaba su cabeza y la ridícula manta con estampados de héroes, que no podía pertenecer a otro sino su mejor amigo. Podía escuchar el silbido de la tetera en la cocina del reducido departamento, ver los libros amontonados por todas partes y las plantas recién regadas, también el aroma a tierra mojada a causa de ellas.

Había terminado en el sofá como siempre que venía a dar a este lugar después de una difícil noche de juerga. Se levantó, estirando sus músculos agarrotados y sintiendo que todo el cuerpo le dolía, al igual que la cabeza y el ardor en sus ojos. Pudo verlo en la esquina de la sala, trabajando en su reducida mesa circular de trabajo, en la que sólo cabía su portátil, su taza de café y algunos papeles amontonados.

—Noche difícil, huh— Escuchó que su amigo decía, luego, los ojos verdes de Eren a penas abandonaron la pantalla de su computadora para mirar a Levi.— Llegaste a las cinco de la madrugada, totalmente ebrio, pero ya no me sorprende.

—Sí...

Fue todo lo que Levi dijo antes de adentrarse en la cocina y coger una taza para servirse su porción de café, no le gustaba tanto como a Eren, Levi prefería el té, pero en este tipo de situaciones era mejor tomar café que té. Eren ni siquiera se inmutó por la forma en que Levi agarraba cosas de su casa como si nada, sin pedir permiso. Era normal para ellos, puesto que llevaban siendo amigos desde la universidad y también, porque era perfectamente normal que Levi parara en la puerta de su casa cuando estaba demasiado ebrio para recordar llegar a la suya, o cuando no conseguía un acostón de una noche.

Era curioso como Levi llegaba al punto de embriaguez en donde no lograba recordar cómo llegar a su casa, pero sí podía recordar bien como llegar a donde sea que estuviera Eren. Aunque él se cambiara de casa, Levi estaba seguro de que hallaría la forma para llegar donde Eren y pedir asilo por una noche, o el tiempo que tardara en recuperarse de sus resacas y él nunca se quejaba, como el idiota y buena persona que era.

Levi salió de la cocina y caminó hasta estar cerca de su amigo, observando la forma casi maníaca en que tecleaba en su computadora. Observó las enormes gafas de armazón negro que ocultaban sus ojos verdes y todo ese desastre de castaño cabello largo, que parecía picarle los ojos pero que Eren ignoraba olímpicamente como si ya estuviera acostumbrado a eso. Levi se preguntaba con regularidad, cómo era posible que el chico pudiera estar cómodo de esa forma.

—Van cinco veces en el mes que llegas totalmente ebrio a mi casa— Regañó Eren con aire distraído, mientras seguía en su propio mundo.— Eso es patético hasta para ti.

Levi encogió los hombros y dio otro sorbo a su café caliente, antes de decir en un suspiro:

—De nuevo...— Relamió sus labios.— De nuevo no tuve la posibilidad de _llevarlo_ a casa.

Eren dejó de teclear de manera brusca por apenas unos segundos, parpadeó un par de veces y luego negó suavemente con la cabeza, para después ponerse en marcha de nuevo y tomar su antiguo ritmo con las pobre teclas maltratadas de su portátil.

—¿Tu Cenicienta?— Cuestionó, de nuevo ese aire distraído en su voz que tanto lo caracterizaba.— ¿Cómo se hace llamar?, ¿Abejorro?

—Dragonfly— Corrigió rápidamente Ackerman, su ceño ligeramente fruncido.— Y para ser justos, es demasiado ardiente, deberías ir conmigo un día de estos para verlo con tus propios ojos.

—Sí, no— Suspiró Eren, cada vez más entrado en su propio mundo.— Tengo una pareja que hacer sufrir, por si no lo notaste.

Levi enarcó una ceja, se asomó un poco al documento de Word lleno de palabras que Eren escribía con tanta emoción. Eren era escritor, él escribía sobre cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera y por lo general, a la gente terminaba por gustarle mucho las cosas que él plasmaba. Era feliz y le iba muy bien escribiendo historias; esta vez, por ejemplo, estaba sumido en una nueva, Levi no tenía idea de qué iría la trama esta vez, pero al parecer, era una historia de amor.

—¿A dónde estás viajando ahora?— Preguntó Levi, dando un sorbo a su café tibio después.

—América del norte.

—Ya veo— Asintió ante la respuesta de Jaeger, luego enarcó una ceja, estaba a punto de iniciar con el interrogatorio.— ¿Me estás dando pistas de qué tratará esta historia?

Eren parpadeó, pero Levi ya podía ver ese brillo excitado y emocionado que lo distinguía cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por las historias que escribía. Esta vez, dejó de teclear y de mirar la pantalla de su computadora para fijar su atención en Levi.

—Número uno: _un coche de escape,_ número dos: un bar a las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York— El castaño arrugó la nariz, como pensando en qué otra pista dar que no sea tan obvia.— Número tres: una pareja, obviamente y número cuatro: rebelarse contra un sistema impuesto.

Eren sonrió ampliamente cuando terminó de dar sus pistas, porque no pensaba decir más al respecto. Levi sabía que le gustaba sorprender y que nunca compartía sus historias a menos que ya estuvieran acabadas y corregidas; trató de pensar en una historia con esos puntos clave, de armar una trama que se pudiera acercar un poco a lo que Eren escribía pero nada venía a su imaginación, tal vez era escasa a comparación de la vasta imaginación de Eren, porque no logró unir las piezas.

—No tiene sentido— Dijo Ackerman y Eren ya empezaba a poner esa expresión de total indignación, por eso, Levi agregó con rapidez:— Por ahora, sé que estás armando algo grande.

El castaño asintió, un brillo orgulloso asomándose detrás de la enorme sonrisa. Si querías conquistar a Eren Jaeger, realmente no se necesitaba mucho, háblale bonito sobre las historias que tanto se esmera en escribir y ahí lo tienes, en la palma de tu mano. Levi suspiró, dio un último trago a su café ahora frío e insípido y al menos se animó a preguntar:

—¿Tendrán un final feliz?— Ante la pregunta, Eren enarcó una ceja curiosa y Levi ladeó un poco el cuello.— Tus protagonistas, ¿tendrán un final feliz?

Eren torció los labios en lo que Levi sabía que era una mueca pensativa, encogió los hombros con sencillez y dijo:

—Dependerá totalmente de ellos.

Levi enarcó una ceja inquisitiva, sin saber cómo debía tomar esa respuesta tan ambigua.

—¿Cómo así?— Cuestionó nuevamente, sintiéndose un tanto confundido.

—Los personajes cobran vida, Levi. Toman decisiones y esas cosas, si se quedan o no juntos, dependerá de ellos.

Decía mientras sus ojos verdes estaban fijos en la pantalla de la portátil, perdidos en algún punto entre las líneas negras de las palabras y los sentimientos que su amigo ponía en cada maldito párrafo. Levi nunca entendería del todo a Eren, su cabeza siempre estaba lejos, imaginando historias, tratando de compensar la vida relativamente aburrida que Levi pensaba que Eren llevaba. Casi nunca salía a hacer cosas divertidas, siempre se la pasaba encerrado escribiendo sin cesar, desde luego, a Eren le gustaba viajar mucho por todo el mundo, su casa estaba llena de souvenires de todo el mundo, pero lo hacía así para encontrar inspiración para seguir escribiendo y eso no parecía ser divertido en lo absoluto.

Levi nunca decía nada al respecto, no desde que tuvieron esa discusión en la que no se hablaron por dos meses enteros, pero le parecía bastante aburrida la vida de Eren y sencilla. Tantas veces había querido persuadir a su amigo para que salieran a pubs a tomar, pero esa era la otra cuestión, Eren no tomaba, ni fumaba y era peor de cohibido cuando se trataba de socializar con gente nueva. Quizá era por eso que sus únicos amigos eran Mikasa, Armin y el propio Levi.

Y aún así, con todo y lo extraño que resultaba siendo Eren Jaeger, él también había conseguido su marca de alma gemela a los quince años. Levi nunca la había visto, porque desde luego, era algo intimo que sólo se tenía que compartir con el compañero de alma, a menos que ambos decidieran mostrarlas al mundo, pero eso era tan mal visto como los tatuajes en Japón. Levi tampoco terminaba de entender como algo así podía tener sentido.

—¿Qué se siente tener una marca de alma gemela?

Preguntó de pronto, nunca hablaban sobre ese tema porque Levi siempre se había mostrado reacio, pero últimamente, mientras más se acercaba a su edad límite y la marca seguía sin hacerse presente, más pensaba sobre las almas gemelas. Así que aquí estaba, preguntando cosas básicas sobre los vínculos a la única persona dentro de su circulo de amigos que no se burlaría de él por preguntar sobre eso. Eren había vuelto a teclear con ferocidad en su portátil, pero ante la pregunta, otra vez se detuvo y sus ojos miraron con curiosidad a Levi, curiosidad y asombro ante la interrogante que jamás imaginó tener de Levi.

Volvió a poner esa mueca pensativa que le daba ese aire tan intelectual que lo coronaba eternamente, porque Eren era todo sobre los libros de toda clase y las investigaciones arduas y profundas sobre diferentes temas. Así que no era de extrañarse que una de sus excentricidades más grande haya sido escribir una historia sobre dioses nórdicos, egipcios y mayas haciendo interacción entre ellos y tratando de responder de dónde habían salido todos esos seres aparentemente místicos.

—Nada especial la mayor parte del tiempo— Eren susurraba, como si estuviera contando un preciado secreto.— Ya sabes, a veces pica, arde o duele... dependiendo mucho del estado de animo de tu compañero. Creo que mi alma gemela es infeliz, con frecuencia me duele mi marca. Ojalá pudiera hacer algo al respecto.

—Podrías empezar por salir más de tu cueva, tratar de buscarla.

Dijo Levi con aburrimiento, pero enseguida Eren negó con una sonrisa comprensiva en su rostro.

—No se necesita salir a buscarla desesperadamente, es difícil explicarlo pero cuando tienes una marca y puedes sentir el vínculo, entonces se tiene la certeza de que algún día, de alguna forma, ella, tu alma gemela, te encontrará— Arrugó su nariz respingona y le dio esa sonrisa a Levi de total solidaridad.— Cuando tengas tu marca lo vas a entender.

—Me estoy haciendo viejo, Eren— Suspiró pesadamente el azabache.— No creo que vaya a aparecer mi marca. Y eso esta bien para mí, de cualquier forma, sabes que no creo en esas cosas.

Eren boqueó, como queriendo decir algo que pudiera hacer sentir bien a Levi, pero al final calló, sabiendo que las palabras no servirían de nada. En cambio, volvió a su tarea de continuar con su nuevo libro, zanjando el asunto y no volviendo incomodo el momento.

* * *

—Pienso que los vínculos de almas gemelas tienen el mismo componente químico que las hormonas del amor.

Dijo Hanji a Erwin, el rubio pareció pensarlo por un momento y luego asintió, dándole el beneficio de la duda a su compañera. Ambos con guantes de látex, sus batas blancas y sus gafas protectoras de ojos mientras analizaban en el microscopio varias muestras de sangre, unas de almas vinculadas y otras muestras de personas que por algún motivo, no tenían un alma gemela.

—Tiene sentido— Finalmente habló Erwin.— Noté que en la prueba ciento diez del grupo A hay una mayor concentración de dopamina que en la prueba ciento diez del grupo B.

—Sí, pero eso no explica por qué los vínculos unen a las personas de forma permanente, quizá la respuesta esté en el cerebro— Murmuró con seriedad Zoe, lucía tan estresada y cansada, algo muy poco usual en ella.— Estamos haciendo algo mal, Erwin. Por cinco años, al parecer.

Hanji parecía tan frustrada y al borde del llanto desesperado, tenía esa mirada de asesina serial pero todo desapareció cuando Erwin frotó su pulgar contra el cuello de la castaña, justo en donde se encontraba el desbocado pulso. No se necesitó más, esa era la magia de los vínculos, sólo se necesitaba un maldito toque de tu alma gemela y tenía exactamente el efecto placebo que causaba el chocolate en grandes cantidades.

Estudios recientes habían demostrado que las almas vinculadas no necesitaban tener precisamente sexo para calmar sus males, se necesitaba únicamente de un maldito contacto íntimo, tocarse los brazos, darse un masaje, incluso un beso y la ciencia todavía trataba de explicar eso. Por eso existían equipos de trabajo como el de Hanji, Erwin y Levi, quienes hacían estudios exhaustivos de cualquier tipo de fluido humano en búsqueda de una respuesta coherente. Pero todavía no hallaban una respuesta que no fueran las mismas reacciones químicas que se obtenían de una persona enamorada.

—Quizá, la jodida respuesta se encuentra en el corazón.

Pensó con sarcasmo y en aparente voz alta, pues Hanji y Erwin, quienes habían estado muy sumidos en su mierda vinculante, pronto voltearon a ver a Levi, al principio con extrañeza, pero después como si la idea no fuera demasiado descabellada. Ambos intercambiaron miradas y nuevamente se pusieron en marcha.

—Iré a hacer pruebas de electrocardiograma.— Sentenció el rubio, cogiendo algunos documentos y caminando hacia la derecha.

—Y yo sacaré radiografías de tórax.— Decía al mismo tiempo Hanji, también cogiendo sus notas y yendo hacia la izquierda.

Entonces Levi se quedó completamente solo, con sus pruebas de sangre y tratando de entender qué acababa de ocurrir. A veces pensaba que las almas vinculadas también tenían alguna especie de telepatía, muchas de las veces, Hanji y Erwin no necesitaron hablar para entender lo que el otro quería. Quizá, no estaba muy lejos de la telepatía, pero sería un problema ya que se agregaría a la lista otro síntoma que la ciencia trataría de explicar y suficiente tenía con el embrollo de las capacidades curativas y relajantes que tenía un vínculo de alma gemela.

Pero fue en ese momento que ocurrió, el antebrazo derecho de Levi comenzó a doler... bueno, no exactamente a doler, era más bien una sensación como si un millón de agujas estuvieran atravesando su piel de forma dolorosa. Miró con horror que desde el inicio de su muñeca, hasta donde terminaba su codo, su piel se había puesto roja, como si se hubiera quemado con agua hirviendo. Luego, finalmente y de la nada, su marca apareció en la parte posterior de su antebrazo, un símbolo de lo que parecía ser una sola ala negra, parecía un tatuaje bien diseñado y elaborado.

Pero esa no fue la peor parte, sino todo lo que la marca trajo consigo a través de su vínculo, una agobiante y necesitada desesperación de encontrar a su quién sea, en donde sea que su vínculo se pudiera encontrar. Entonces, por fin sintió todo eso que Eren le había contado acerca de los lazos vinculantes, todos los sentimientos que venían con él, todo lo que una vez había rechazado, se mostraba ante de él de manera dolorosa y cruda en su piel, y en todo su organismo y cerebro.

cuando el dolor aminoró y el ardor desapareció, cubrió casi de forma protectora su marca con la manga de su bata blanca. Por más ridículo que fuera, al menos algo bueno había salido de esto ya que podría tomarse unas vacaciones, era un derecho que cuando la marca vinculante aparecía, las empresas debían dar incapacidad a sus trabajadores por un par de semanas, en lo que el dolor se iba en su totalidad. Contrario a la creencia popular, tener un vínculo era bastante complicado, pues se compartía alma con otra persona y todos los sentimientos buenos o malos de ambas partes, recaían dolorosamente en el vínculo. Por eso, incluso científicos como Levi, debían guardar reposo y bueno, no estaba mal si la ciencia lo apoyaba.

* * *

Pasó los siguientes tres días en cama, tratando de recuperarse de la mierda que el vínculo le había hecho a su cuerpo, la gran mayoría del tiempo durmiendo y soñando... soñaba con Oh, my!, sus luces neón e incluso se atrevía a decir que podía escuchar la música tan nítida dentro de su cerebro en su sueño. Ese era un sueño recurrente y pensó que se debía a que la mayoría del tiempo pensaba en ese joven misterioso, con sus enigmáticos ojos dorados y lo mucho que le gustaría invitarlo a salir, llevarlo a casa y besarlo, morder su labio inferior en donde el piercing plateado se ceñía a la piel perforada.

Soñaba con el pub lleno de gente, la luz vibrante de los camerinos de los bailarines y todos los trajes que se usaban o se habían usado. Podía escuchar la música, casi sentirla dentro de su cuerpo, como si estuviera fusionado con ella, entonces, todo en su sueño se oscurecía y sólo se escuchaba el débil eco de una frase muy conocida para Levi, pues sabía de qué canción venía.

 _Premonición: viéndome pasar cada noche contigo._

Lo que le seguía a eso era, bueno... Levi en medio de la sala de su departamento extrañamente vacío de sus bonitos muebles, luego, frente a él aparecía la figura misteriosa de Dragonfly, ataviada en sus ajustados trajes que se ceñían con perfección a su cuerpo, un antifaz cubriendo la mitad superior de su rostro; sus malditos ojos dorados brillando contra la luz que emitía el foco de la sala de Levi y su cabello castaño, corto, peinado hacia atrás, dejando que unos cuantos mechones cayeran de forma graciosa sobre su frente.

Entonces, la escena se tornaba en algo extraño. Todas las fantasías de Levi se volvían realidad, al menos en el mundo de los sueños, un radio aparecía de sólo Dios sabía dónde y Levi lo encendía, al principio había un poco de estática, pero luego la tan conocida canción empezaba a sonar. La habitación se oscurecía y luego se encendía en luces de neón color azul y rosa, Levi no estaba muy seguro de cómo, todo lo que sabía es que su cuerpo se estaba moviendo al ritmo de la música y que Dragonfly bailaba con él, como en todas y cada una de sus fantasías más locas.

No había coordinación entre ellos, sólo bailaban tratando de seguir el ritmo de la canción. Tampoco hablaban, simplemente... parecía que se comunicaban por medio del movimiento corporal del contrario. Por un momento, era como si ambos compartieran el vínculo de almas gemelas, Levi podía sentir la maldita y genuina felicidad burbujeando desde algún lugar en su pecho y calentando su cuerpo de forma agradable. Y cada vez que rosaban manos, o que incluso, las estrechaban, _Dios_ , era como tener un prolongado y profundo orgasmo. No se necesitaba nada más que un simple y mundano toque, pero era suficiente para que Levi viera fuegos artificiales por toda la habitación. Esa era la magia real de los vínculos de almas gemelas.

De la sala completamente vacía, pasaron a su habitación igual de vacía e iluminada por todas esas luces de neón, todo lo hacían bailando, riendo por algo tan simple como seguir con torpeza el ritmo de una canción que había sido compuesta para que los amantes bailaran con ella. De la habitación, finalmente llegaron a la cocina, el único lugar en el que no había luces neón, sólo la luz amarilla del foco que parpadeaba dando ese efecto como de estar en un bar bailando música electrónica. Sólo entonces el baile cesó entre ambos, Levi podía sentir todo el sudor tibio resbalar de su frente y también podía ver las mejillas rojas de Dragonfly por el esfuerzo del baile.

Nada se sentía falso, todo era tan real, cada aliento perdido, el corazón bombeando sangre con fuerza, el calor inminente en todo el cuerpo. Entonces, Levi pudo ver la marca de Dragonfly en su brazo izquierdo, un ala blanca que encajaba con la suya, que los unía en cuerpo, mente y alma. Y no había nada mejor que eso. Dragonfly caminó hacia él, acortando la distancia entre ellos y hasta que Levi pudo sentir como el calor del cuerpo de él emanaba hacia el suyo.

Un suspiro caliente rozando su oreja y entonces...

— _Bajo las luces de la cocina todavía pareces dinamita y quiero terminar sobre ti..._

El pulso de Ackerman se disparó y tuvo que contener el aliento por algunos segundos, luego, frente a su mirada aparecieron unos ojos dorados tan llenos de vida, de emoción, de algo vagamente familiar para Levi que quizá, había visto en otra persona. No importó, nada lo hacía, estaba con su alma gemela y deseaba fundirse con él de todas las formas posibles.

Pero antes de que siquiera sus dedos pudieran rozar una de las mejillas coloradas de Dragonfly, su maldito cerebro lo trajo a la realidad. Se despertó con una sensación de vacío en su pecho, no había felicidad... sólo soledad. Su cuerpo dolía como si hubiera estado bailando toda la noche y pronto el deseo de amputarse el brazo en donde su marca se intensificó, dolía como el maldito infierno y supo que era porque no tenía a su alma gemela cerca, porque había despertado otra vez sin ella. Al menos esta vez, tenía esta certeza de que Dragonfly era su destinado y que no podía ser otro.

* * *

Se paseaba de un lado a otro de la pequeña sala casi de manera frenética, contaba una y otra vez ese sueño que le dio una premonición sobre su destinado. Contaba cada detalle como lo recordaba, absolutamente todo. Estaba nervioso y ansioso, y quizá pronto se le caería el cabello, sabía de buena fuente que el estrés podía provocar la perdida de cabello. Y Eren, como el idiota usual que era, seguía tecleando con rapidez en su portátil y Levi dudaba que le hubiera puesto un poco de atención en algún momento.

Se acercó a pasos rápidos y furiosos hasta la mesa de trabajo de Eren, en donde él seguía completamente sumido en su maldita historia. Con toda la fuerza que tenía en su cuerpo, movió la silla de rueditas, dándole la vuelta y haciendo que un confundido Eren pestañeara en su dirección, Levi frunció el ceño y se inclinó demasiado hacia su amigo, lo suficiente como para ser invasivo. Miró detrás de las enormes gafas a esos ojos tan verdes aturdidos, como si hubieran olvidado que Levi había estado allí desde hace casi una hora.

—¡Ni siquiera estás escuchando nada de lo que estoy diciendo!

Exclamó con frustración una vez que se alejó de Eren y volvió a retomar su ir y venir desesperado, caminando de un lado hacia otro. Escuchó que su amigo suspiraba con demasiada fuerza antes de decir:

—Deja de hacer eso, me marea— Soltó con algo cercano a la irritación y Levi se detuvo para mirar de mala gana a Eren.— Te escuché Levi. Un sueño, un baile, tu marca, el vínculo y tu mariposa...

—Dragonfly.

—Lo que sea— Eren hizo un gesto desdeñoso con la mano y negó con suavidad.— ¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro de que él es tu destinado?

—Las tonterías que dijiste sobre tener una certeza, bueno... no son tan locas después de todo. Puedo sentirlo, sé que es así— Levi asintió, de forma inconsciente se llevó una mano al pecho.— No estoy obsesionado, Eren. Sé que es real.

Eren boqueó varias veces, como si quisiera decirle algo importante a Levi, pero en lugar de eso, su mirada fue a dar con la pantalla de su portátil, ahí donde las letras de una buena historia descansaban y sangraban. Negó suavemente con la cabeza ante un pensamiento fugaz y le dio esa mirada de determinación a Levi que sólo podía significar problemas.

—Si estás tan seguro, puede que sea él tu alma gemela, después de todo.

—Lo estoy— Asintió Levi, él también tenía esa mirada llena de determinación al decir:— Hoy será el día, lo iré a buscar a Oh, my! Y cuando se de cuenta de que somos almas gemelas, podré llevarlo a casa.

—Suerte con eso.

Respondió el castaño, forzando una sonrisa para luego guiñarle un ojo a Levi y regresar a su importante tarea de concluir con la historia que había estado escribiendo estos dos últimos meses. Si Eren estaba actuando desde hace días extraño, a Levi no le importó en lo absoluto, había llegado el tan ansiado día en donde se reuniría con su destinado.

Así que esa misma noche se esforzó por verse bien, usando aquel perfume que Eren le había obsequiado para su cumpleaños número veinticuatro y que sólo utilizaba en ocasiones especiales. Salió de su casa y aunque el brazo estuviera matándolo nuevamente, se dirigió a Oh, my!, a donde sabía que encontraría a Dragonfly. Se sentó en la mesa más cercana y pidió un escocés mientras veía los primeros shows de la noche transcurrir.

Las manos le sudaban e incluso le temblaban, estaba un poco más que nervioso y ya no le daba miedo admitir que siempre había esperado por este momento. Que ahora que tenía una marca de destinado y una fuerte certeza, podría decir en voz alta que creía en los vínculos de almas gemelas y que Hanji y Erwin eran unos idiotas por querer deshacerse de su vínculo. Y cuando el show de Dragonfly dio inicio y las luces se apagaron, y la magia comenzó, Levi sentía que estaba a punto de vomitar la pizza que había comido en casa de Eren. Pero allí estaba él, Dragonfly, _pareciendo dinamita_ contra las luces neón del escenario. Con su piel morena y sus ojos dorados y su cabello castaño peinado hacia atrás.

Y entre más lo veía bailando y haciendo su maldita magia, más se convencía de que debía ser suyo, de que él sería al último que llevaría a casa porque así lo decía el destino. Así funcionaban las almas gemelas. Y cuando el show terminó, no hubo tristeza, sólo prisa por ir detrás de él y decirle que de entre todas las personas, había logrado encontrarlo, que se había tardado pero que ya estaba allí. Caminó hacia la parte trasera del pub, nadie vigilaba ese lugar de cualquier forma y casi resultó siendo un chiste la forma tan fácil en la que logró entrar a tras bambalinas.

Los bailarines lo miraban con el ceño fruncido, sabiendo que él no debía estar allí pero ninguno dijo nada. Todos preocupados por quitarse sus extravagantes trajes y el maquillaje, observó todos los trajes y disfraces temáticos que los bailarines utilizaban y se fascinó por ese mundo del baile, los antifaces y los ajustados trajes de colores. También lo vio a él, a Dragonfly, casi tan alto como el propio Eren, estaba de espaldas pero podía reconocer ese cabello castaño en cualquier parte, el chico ya se había retirado el antifaz y parecía estar limpiándose el maquillaje de los ojos con paciencia, como si supiera que Levi estaba allí y estuviera esperando pacientemente por él.

No hubo vacilación por parte de Levi, caminó los pocos pasos que le hacían falta para llegar a él y pronto su mano se aferró a uno de sus brazos, en el que sabía que debía estar la marca de vinculación. Sin embargo, cuando Dragonfly volteó el rostro y todo lo que Levi vio fueron unos ojos verdes, se sintió demasiado decepcionado. Pasar saliva le costó mucho trabajo y pronto se sintió enfadado y engañado, pero aún así, mantuvo su agarre férreo en el brazo ajeno. Los ojos verdes bajaron al lugar en donde la mano de Levi apretaba, parecía preguntar en voz silenciosa qué demonios pasaba con él, ¿por qué estaba tan sorprendido? Obviamente Levi no debía sentirse de esa forma, debió darse cuenta de que eran lentes de contacto dorados, después de todo, esto era un show y parte de eso se trataba de engañar a la gente.

También debió de ser demasiado obvio que ese cabello castaño no era real, sólo se trataba de una maldita peluca, ¿y cómo no se dio cuenta antes de que Dragonfly no existía en realidad?, odiaba admitirlo pero realmente era patético. Sin embargo, lo que más dolió de todo este engaño, definitivamente fue darse cuenta de que no había ninguna marca de vinculación en el otro brazo, por eso cuando lo tocó no había sentido... nada. No había fuegos artificiales, ni una sensación cálida por todo el pecho, ni la felicidad viniendo de alguna parte. Nada era todo lo que había obtenido de los malditos vínculos de almas gemelas.

De pronto un guardia de seguridad se acercó hasta donde estaban ellos, Levi soltó el brazo del chico y éste pareció desconcertado ante lo que estaba pasando.

—¿Todo está bien, Murat?— Preguntó el guardia dirigiéndose al joven que ya se había quitado la peluca castaña para revelar una melena dorada.— ¿Este caballero te está molestando?

—En lo absoluto— Negó el chico que llevaba por nombre Murat, todo fuera de su alter ego. Su mirada fue a dar con Levi y sonrió ampliamente.— En serio, todo está bien.

—Sí y en realidad yo ya me iba— Agregó rápidamente Levi, ganándose las miradas de ambos hombres, dio media vuelta y se alejó, sólo para volver sobre sus pasos y decirle a Murat:— Admiro tu trabajo por cierto, realmente cambias con la peluca y... todo.

Balbuceó y sin saber por qué, terminó maldiciendo a Eren por haberle pegado esa manía de balbucear cuando se sentía demasiado nervioso. No le dio tiempo al chico de darle una respuesta apropiada, porque tras decir aquello, volvió a dar media vuelta y caminó lo más rápido que sus piernas le daban, si le pareció escuchar el vago grito de _"¡gracias!"_ del chico, bueno, no se detuvo a comprobarlo.

* * *

Había salido muy temprano por la mañana a comprar despensa, ya que se dio cuenta de que su nevera vacía era algo incluso más lamentable con su propia vida amorosa. Además de que claro, debía comprar té negro porque era el favorito de Levi y siempre estaba metido en su casa, así que tarde o temprano preguntaría por qué no había té negro en su casa. Aunque siendo honesto, no esperaba ver a Levi por un largo tiempo, suponiendo que su teoría fuera cierta y hubiera encontrado a su destinado, entonces ambos tendrían que pasar treinta días excluidos del mundo para poder conocerse mejor.

Por eso, fue toda una sorpresa encontrarlo sentado afuera de su casa, con la espalda recargada contra la puerta de su pequeño departamento. Lucía demacrado contra las pálidas luces del corredor y fue inevitable no notar las enormes ojeras que había bajo sus afilados ojos, ahora gritando derrota por todas partes. Eren sintió esa necesidad de tocar a Levi y consolarlo, pero sabía que a su amigo no le agradaría en lo absoluto. Levi nunca dejaba que nadie lo tocara más de lo estrictamente necesario, ni siquiera sus novios.

Entonces, la mirada perdida de Levi por fin se posó en su persona y su cabeza chocó contra la madera de la puerta, en un gesto de alivio por ver a Eren allí.

—Toqué, pero nadie salió jamás— Explicó con la voz rasposa.— Estuve esperando por ti casi tres horas.

—Fui a hacer las compras— Respondió a cambio, con la voz tan suave y llena de comprensión.— Mi nevera es un caso lamentable y tenía la sensación de que vendrías a casa a comer.

—Ya veo.

Levi suspiró y se puso de pie para permitir que Eren introdujera la llave en el cerrojo y la puerta por fin fuera abierta. Eren fue el primero en entrar y después Levi, quien cerró la puerta detrás de sí, no había estado cómodo en su propia casa pero ahora que estaba en este departamento tan conocido, en el que se la pasa la mayor del tiempo, se sintió en paz. Como si ese fuera el lugar correcto en el que debía estar.

—Por favor, dime que no harás pan de pita de nuevo— Soltó de pronto, mientras observaba como Eren sacaba la despensa de su bolsa reciclable.— Ni ninguna de tus comidas turcas extrañas, eres realmente malo en eso, ¿lo sabías?

Eren, lejos de ofenderse o molestarse, simplemente dejo salir una carcajada y pareció apenado ante la acusación de Levi y pronto dijo:

—No, yo... iba a preparar pasta, ¿qué piensas de la pasta?

—Pasta— Repitió Levi, para este punto ya había olvidado su fiasco en Oh, my!— Sí, me gusta la pasta.

Eren sonrió complacido ante la respuesta y pronto se decidió que comerían pasta de camarones con queso derretido porque era la comida que mejor preparaba Eren, la había aprendido de la receta secreta de su madre. Así que antes de ponerse en marcha para cocinar, Eren encendió la pequeña radio que había estado olvidada sobre la barra que fungía como comedor. Una canción conocida y Levi casi estuvo a punto de cambiar de estación, sin embargo, no lo hizo. No cuando observó a Eren menear la cabeza suavemente mientras cortaba algunas legumbres, no cuando la escena le pareció familiar.

Por primera vez desde que conocía a Eren, Levi se permitió observar con detalle a la persona excéntrica que era su amigo, simplemente para descubrir que en realidad conocía cada pequeño detalle, cada recoveco que no se podía ver a simple vista. Y Eren era simplemente hermoso... se reía de las bromas de Levi, cocinaba para él y le permitía ser el primero en leer sus escritos cuando se sintió seguro de ellos.

Era hermoso, porque siempre escuchaba a Levi con paciencia, aunque fingiera estar demasiado ocupado en sus propias cosas, le compraba té negro y nunca pedía nada a cambio, había estado con él por largos siete años. Sobaba su espalda cuando llegaba ebrio a su casa a las cinco de la mañana y se hincaba a su lado para decirle palabras sarcásticas de aliento cuando estaba vaciando toda la porquería alcohólica de su cuerpo, en el retrete de su baño.

Eren era hermoso y nunca lo había notado, demasiado ciego para ver lo que siempre había tenido delante de sus narices. Y seguía siendo hermoso a pesar de que era torpe la mayoría del tiempo, seguía siendo hermoso con todo su mandil manchado de comida y el largo cabello hecho una total maraña en su cabeza, entonces Levi tuvo un pensamiento que jamás creyó tener sobre Eren...

 _Bajo las luces de la cocina todavía pareces dinamita y quiero terminar sobre ti._

Porque ciertamente, Levi apenas notaba que Eren era dinamita que nunca se extinguía. Y él podría hablar por horas sobre lo aburrida que le parecía la vida de Eren, pero la verdad es que él nunca se había aburrido estando con él. De hecho, con Eren nada resultaba siendo aburrido, podían ver películas y comer palomitas de maíz, y aún así, su amigo hallaría la manera de volver todo divertido, haciendo comentarios chistosos sobre ciertas cosas en la trama, y el mundo afuera desaparecía para Levi. Tantos años juntos y sólo hasta ahora se daba cuenta de que su alma gemela había estado allí todo este tiempo.

Esta vez, pondría sus manos al fuego, esta vez realmente sentía esa certeza en carne viva, aquella de la que le había hablado el propio Eren. Demasiado ciego para notar que había encontrado a su destinado una y otra vez, que siempre regresaba a este lugar seguro, aquí con Eren. Y que aún cuando estaba totalmente ebrio y se olvidaba hasta de cómo llegar a su casa, siempre recordaría como volver a Eren, sin importar si él decidía un día mudarse a luna. Levi estaba seguro de que hallaría la manera de llegar hasta allá.

Debió saberlo esa primera vez que encontró a Eren, en el primer día de la universidad siendo intimidado por chicos de semestres mayores y cómo Levi había acudido en su auxilio sin pensarlo dos veces. Con esa determinación de romperse la nariz de ser necesario, si eso significaba que lo iba a mantener a salvo. Ese desgarrador sentimiento de querer proteger a Eren a pesar de que nunca se habían visto en su vida. La necesidad que aún tenía de protegerlo.

Levi nunca se había detenido a pensar por qué aquel día había tenido ese impulso de ir a proteger a Eren, ni tampoco el por qué desde ese día nunca más deseó alejarse de él. Mucho menos el por qué Hanji insistía que su amistad más bien parecía un vínculo como el que ella compartía con Erwin, de hecho, siempre le dio cierto orgullo pensar que Eren podía ser suyo de alguna forma. Pero ahora lo entendía, siempre hubo un vínculo de almas gemelas, desde el principio, siempre estuvo allí. También debió de darse cuenta que su brazo con la marca ardiendo, dejaba de doler cuando Eren estaba cerca, que de hecho, se había estado muriendo de ganas por tocar a Eren.

—¡Hey, Levi!— Escuchó la lejana voz de Eren interrumpir sus pensamientos, parpadeó y vio que Eren tenía una ceja levantada.— No hagas eso de nuevo, irte a quién sabe dónde. Parecías un zombie y créeme, no es un halago.

—Estaba pensando— Respondió Levi, en el proceso relamió sus labios con la punta de su rosada lengua.— Que ya sé quien es mi alma gemela en realidad.

—¿En serio?— Preguntó con incredulidad Eren y ciertamente, Levi no lo culpaba.— ¿Quién es esta vez?, ¿el tipo con cara de pollo con el que tuviste este fuerte enamoramiento el año pasado?, recuérdame su nombre, por favor.

—Farlan Church, ajá, no— Levi puso los ojos en blanco y pronto se acercó un par de pasos más a Eren.— Eres tú, siempre has sido tú, cabeza de chorlito.

Pero antes de que Eren pudiera reaccionar, Levi ya había invadido todo su espacio personal, poniéndose de puntillas y apoyándose sobre los fuertes hombros de su mejor amigo para poder aplastar sus labios contra los de él. La magia esta vez sí hizo su aparición, toda la satisfacción dulce recorriendo la columna vertebral de Levi, erizando hasta los vellos en su cuello. La felicidad que burbujea desde la boca del estómago e incluso los malditos fuegos artificiales, todo estaba allí. Y Eren gimió sobre los labios de Levi cuando también pudo sentirlo, sus brazos rodearon la estrecha cintura de Ackerman, al principio dudando pero al final, apretándolo más contra su cuerpo cuando encajaron perfectamente bien.

Pronto la lengua de Levi se abrió paso entre los dientes de Eren para poder encontrarse con la lengua ajena. La dulce saliva de Jaeger siendo tan adictiva, una mezcla entre algo fresco, como la nieve de diciembre y la vainilla. Todo sintiéndose tan correcto, tan bien, todo en su lugar como debía ser y no necesitaba nada más porque pronto todo se convirtió en un lío de dientes chocando y lenguas tratando de someter a la contraria, y eso también era hermoso. Hermoso como Eren y sus ojos verdes que se emocionaban cuando hablaba de sus historias, hermoso como cada pequeña partícula que componía a su alma gemela.

La perfección estaba aquí con ellos dos comiéndose la boca y aferrándose el uno al otro, como si el otro fuera todo el maldito oxigeno que quedaba en el planeta. Siempre habían sido perfectos, después de todo. Porque siempre fueron uno solo, la única constante en la vida del contrario y lo único que se sentía correcto, que siempre se había sentido de esa forma.

El feroz beso pronto mutó en algo más suave, pequeños besitos en la comisura de los labios de Levi, o en las suaves mejillas de Eren. Rozando la punta de sus narices y dándose esas miradas cómplices que nadie, aparte de ellos, había logrado entender jamás. Desde siempre habían estado _atrapados por una cosa llamada destino_ , pero ya no molestaba porque el destino no había errado en convertirlos en la maldita dinamita que el mundo debía temer, pues ahora que se sabían uno solo, era suficiente para poder dominar el mundo y todos los nueve mundos sobre los que la mitología nórdica hablaba.

Levi se relamió los labios, ansioso por probar la boca de Eren una vez más, pero antes de que lo hiciera, se animó a preguntar:

—¿Ésta noche puedo llevarte a casa?

Su alma gemela sonrió, arrugando su bonita nariz y realmente, no se necesitaron palabras para entender que eso había sido un _sí_. Una vez más, Levi aplastó sus labios contra los de Eren.

* * *

 **Nota:** Este sencillo one shot fue inspirado principalmente en: _Dance to this_ , del álbum _Bloom_ de **Troye Sivan**. También a toda la pila de fanfics en inglés del fandom Marvel que he leído con universo alterno de los soulmate, hacía uno falta para el Ereri.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _¿Referencias a nuevos fanfics míos?, ¿en dónde? lml._ _¡Hola a todas/os!, espero que se encuentren muy bien y que estén teniendo un excelente inicio de semana, si llegaron hasta acá, muchas gracias por leer este pequeño y sencillo one shot, espero que de verdad haya sido de su agrado, fue hecho con todo mi love para mi adorada Arkstone y también, para todo aquel que lo haya disfrutado. En fin, sin nada más que agregar, nos estamos leyendo para la próxima, ¡saluditos!✨_

All the love, Dragón. 🐉🌹


End file.
